The Only One
by reepetra
Summary: Tuhan memberi harapan yang tidak diketahui, bukan berarti Ia tidak pernah adil. / "Dan kau ada disana, bersama mereka," ...'tapi tidak denganku,' / "Ayo... Pulang..." ...'Bersamaku.' / Ujian itu membuatmu kuat, dan membuktikan apakah kesetiaan masih ada meski sakit yang meradang dan lika-liku menghadang. / "Aku mencintaimu, selalu..." [HideKane centric. Drabble] -Petra


Tuhan memberi harapan yang tidak diketahui, bukan berarti Ia tidak pernah adil.

Bukti paling spesifik. Aku bertemu dengan dia sedari kami sama-sama tak memiliki seseorang yang bisa disebut teman. Kami berkenalan dan akrab, lalu mendeklarasikan diri menjadi sahabat sejati.

Ia dan aku selalu bersama. Menghabiskan waktu berdua seakan dunia takkan pernah bisa membebani kami. Kami tersenyum tertawa bersama, saat sukacita menabur kebahagiaan. Dan menangis ketika duka menggores kesenangan yang sesaat.

Tapi, ada suatu yang tak pernah kami sadari. Sekuat apapun kau bertahan, luka yang perih akan tetap datang secepat rasa yang nyaman itu berusaha menenangkan.

Tuhan takkan memberikan apa yang hamba-Nya inginkan, melainkan apa yang memang mereka butuhkan?

Lantas apa rencana Tuhan memisahkan kami berdua dijalan yang berbeda?

* * *

**Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida**

**We take no profit. **Characters are belong to their owner, and this story is **ours**.

Warning contain; MalexMale/Slash, Semi-canon, POV change, Implicit Scenes, etc.

* * *

[—Drabble—]

* * *

**K**ami saling menatap, meski sedetik saja yang sempat terlewati. Tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa sahutan kerinduan setengah mati.

Bunyi ledakan-ledakan besar yang menggetarkan perabotan disekitar, juga peluru yang lepas dari selongsong yang menembak terdengar samar dari kejauhan. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menutupi sebelah wajah, dan arah pandang yang tak ingin balik melihat kedua mataku. Ada ringis tak menentu disana, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kaneki..."

...Menyembunyikan suatu hal yang telah aku ketahui sejak lama.

"Aku sudah tahu."

Dia menegang dan terbaca dari kedua bahunya yang tadi sempat bergetar, ringisan berhenti dan akhirnya ia mau menatapku kembali.

...Dengan bola mata terhalang oleh helaian surai putih yang asing itu.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." Aku meyakinkannya kembali. Berusaha membuatnya percaya bahwa aku tidak berdusta, meski ia tahu bahwa sedari dulu kami berdua tak pernah berani mengucap kebohongan antar satu sama lain.

—_**Meski pada akhirnya ada juga ketidakjujuran yang menghapus garis lisan perjanjian**_.

"Yang ini tidak enak, pasti belum siap."

Aku meletakkan secangkir kopi yang tadi aku buat, sementara secangkir lainnya aku bawa mendekati jendela. Pepohonan yang dilihat dari cafe Anteiku ini ternyata memang lebih indah. Berbeda ketika aku melewatinya dengan sepedaku diatas trotoar setiap sorenya.

Satu hirupan pada cangkir kopi yang kupegang, "Ugh... Maaf, Kaneki. Yang ini juga tidak enak." Kekehan itu kukeluarkan untuk mencairkan suasana. Kulihat dirinya masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, tak lagi menatapku dan lebih memilih mengeratkan tangan yang menutupi setengah wajah tersebut.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Oh, iya, Kaneki, apa kau ingat? Sewaktu aku ditendang oleh Nishio-senpai?" Kulihat ia mengangkat kepala. Yah, satu memori yang tak lama itu memang harus kita kenang bersama. Aku berjalan mendekat, "Ya, jujur saja, aku kira aku sudah mati," lanjutku.

"Aku berpura-pura mati agar aku bisa lolos, tapi dia seperti tidak mengenal ampun." Aku terkekeh canggung, sembari menggaruk pelipis. "Ya, kurasa itu juga percuma," jawabku asal.

Hening kembali melanda. Baik aku tak berniat melanjutkan bicaraku, dan ia juga tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun maupun menjawabnya. Lampu helikopter yang lewat menerangi jalan, imbasnya sebagian masuk lewat jendela besar cafe menerangi kami berdua.

"Kaneki..." Kuarahkan pandangan kembali pada dia, "Terimakasih telah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Senyum tak henti kutorehkan. Akan selalu sama kuberikan untuknya, tanpa lelah dan tanpa beban.

Ia menangis. Dan maafkan aku karena telah membuat air mata menggenang dimata kananmu, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tangannya turun. Membuatku dapat melihat seluruh wajahnya dengan penuh, tak ada halangan meski keningnya tertutupi oleh surai putih. Mata kirinya, yang membuatku menatapnya dengan lembut, ia memang terlihat sama seperti **mereka**. Sekelilingnya hitam, dengan pupil merah yang terang menantang naluriku, gurat goresan serupa urat dibagian bawah dan atas kelopak mata menambah **luka** diwajahnya. Namun, mata kanannyalah yang membuatku tetap bertahan untuk berdiri dihadapannya.

...Karena raut wajah yang kurindukan itu, bahkan masih ditunjukkan untukku sekarang.

Aku tak lagi peduli dengan hukum alam yang ditentang Kaneki karena **dirinya** yang sekarang, bagiku ia tetap Kaneki Ken yang sama.

"Saat aku melihat orang-orang di Anteiku, aku berpikir, rasanya senang melihat mereka bisa menikmati hidupnya." Pantulan diriku dibalik genangan kopi yang tak habis diminum, kemudian kepalaku menghadap konter. Membayangkan Kaneki berdiri disana bersama Touka-san juga Nishio-senpai, juga orang-orang dikafe ini yang tak begitu kukenal.

"Dan kau ada disana, bersama mereka," ..._'tapi tidak denganku,'_ "Rasanya seperti aku sudah ditinggalkan." Aku menunduk, tak lagi tertarik untuk menatapnya maupun membayangkannya kembali. Dan karena itu, aku... Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang aku bisa." Pantulan diriku didalam gelas kopi justru kembali menarik perhatian.

Cahaya helikopter masih terang diluar, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kearah sana. "Tapi dengan situasi yang akhirnya menjadi seperti ini, aku pun sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ya?"

Aku mendengar hela nafasnya yang sempat terkejut, dan aku memakluminya. Lihatlah, dan sekarang pun ia masih tetap sama. Pandanganku pun kembali terarah padanya.

"Kaneki, jangan membebankan semuanya pada dirimu sendiri." Aku terkekeh kecil, "Dari dulu kau selalu begitu."

Seukir senyum kecil, dan Kaneki terlihat indah dimataku. Senyum yang kurindukan.

"Mm-hmm." Jawabnya singkat. Setidaknya, nada suara yang ingin kudengar itu akhirnya sampai juga ke gendang telingaku.

Aku berusaha berdiri. _'Jangan sekarang...'_ Dengan menopang tubuh pada meja bundar tempat cangkir kopi yang bertengger. Kulihat ia dengan teliti melihat pergerakanku yang mendekatinya, membuat senyumku benar-benar tak ingin pudar.

—_**Terdengar ceceran darah yang membasahi lantai.**_

"Kau tahu tidak, Kaneki? Kau sudah menjadi sangat terkenal." Kugerakkan tangan mengikuti dirnya yang sebelumnya, "Mereka memanggilmu si Penutup Mata!"

Kubuka lagi mataku dan memperlihatkan wajahku seutuhnya kembali untuknya, "Kau yang mendesainnya?" Kukirimkan pertanyaan berisi nada jenaka untuknya terhibur.

...Dan ternyata berhasil. Alunan tawa yang ingin kudengar akhirnya keluar. _'Kumohon... Ugh, sedikit saja lagi...'_

Disela tawanya aku berjalan kian mendekat. _'Kumohon jangan hentikan tawamu.'_

Sempat jatuh bersimpuh, aku menguatkan diri bangun kembali. Kaki bergetar saat melangkah, berusaha tertatih untuk menggapainya. Namun, aku tak lagi punya harapan.

—_**Diantara genangan berwarna merah dan kental yang membasahi lantai.**_

Diriku akhirnya kembali terjatuh juga. Lututku menghantam lantai terlebih dulu, sakit pada perut sebelah kiri tak lagi tertahankan. Ah, karena rasa bahagia yang menghapus kerinduan setelah lama tak lagi bertemu dengannya, luka ini hampir saja aku lupakan karena kesenangan yang sesaat ini.

"Hide...?"

Namaku disebut dan aku kembali tersenyum, bahagia sekali mendengarnya menyebut namaku.

"Aku lengah... Sampai-sampai aku terkena sedikit tadi..."

Tuhan, terimakasih banyak. Jika dengan cara seperti ini engkau mempertemukan aku kembali padanya maka tak lelah kupanjatkan puji syukur atas kuasamu.

Satu pelukan hangat melingkupi tubuhku. Kaneki masih tetap menenangkan untukku. Ada wangi alami menguar dari tubuhnya, membuatku bahagia.

"Hide..."

"Kaneki..."

Aku berusaha bangun...

'_Apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan ini yang terakhir...'_

Kupegang bahunya, dan menatap kedua matanya. Semoga tersirat permohonan untuknya yang dapat ia baca.

"Ayo pulang..."

Bergetar aku memegang bahunya, mencengkram dengan kuat meski hanya sebentar.

"Ayo... Pulang..."

'_Bersamaku.'_

—_**Terkulai sudah tangan yang semula meyakinkan dan ia terjatuh dikubangan darahnya sendiri.**_

Rasanya, aku masih merasakan setetes air jatuh dipipiku. Dari atas, dari arah wajahnya agak buram.

...Dan akhirnya menggelap.

_**Cahaya helikopter yang semula ada kini kembali hilang. Butiran debu putih dan dari sisa ledakan menghujami dari langit. Turun perlahan merajam jalanan yang sepi. Didalam sana, yang tersisa masih tak lagi acuh**_

—_**Air mata kepedihan masih jatuh dari iris sebelah kanan yang terlihat hampa, menatap dari sebaliknya sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya.**_

* * *

—END—

* * *

**East Borneo, April 29th, 2015**.

Edited on: **April 30th, 2015**.

[Remake of Season 2; Episode 12, When Kaneki and Hideyoshi 'reunion' together in Anteiku.]

Dengan sistem kebut mencapai 30 menit, akhirnya selesai sudah. Karya untuk meramaikan list fanfiksi ber-Bahasa Indonesia disini, dipersembahkan untuk shipper couple yang menjadi salah satu favorite kami yang satu ini. HideKane! Yeay!

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya kami yang satu ini. Tanggapan, kritik dan saran yang sekiranya pantas dan membangun sangat kami harapkan! Kotak **Review **dibawah menanti kalian! :D

**Hwang &amp; Reepetra**

* * *

[—**EPILOG**—]

* * *

"Akh!"

Mataku terbuka. Hanya diriku terpampang dibalik cermin besar yang menempel pada lemari saja yang terlihat. Dalam keadaan telanjang dan sebagian tubuh dari pinggang kebawah terbalut selimut, tidur dengan tubuh menghadap lemari itu sendiri.

Sebuah tangan masih turut melingkupi perut.

Desah nafas menghembus lega, menetralisir detak jantung dan paru-paru yang memompa cepat. Bunga tidur yang semula biasa ternyata bisa membuatku seperti tengah ber-jogging pada malam hari saja.

"Masih memimpikan hal yang sama?"

Sebuah wajah mampir dibahuku, bersandarkan dagu disana. Kedua wajahku dan seseorang—yang menyandang status sebagai suamiku—terlihat dengan jelas dibalik cermin. Senyum yang sama terukir disana, menenangkan hatiku barang sejenak.

"Hm." Gumamku seadanya. Hela nafas terdengar. Pelukan pada tubuhnya mengerat, nyaman sekali rasanya.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Anggap saja kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu tersebut benar-benar mimpi belaka."

Kecupan-kecupan dipunggung turun hingga belahan pinggang, membuatku bergidik geli. Mata sedikit membelalak, selimut yang menutupi sudah tersibak jauh dari hadapan.

"Bagaimana jika kita melanjutkannya saja?"

"Ukh..."

Gerakan menghantam. Selangkangan terbuka lebar, daerah bawahku kembali digempur oleh suamiku. Orang ini benar-benar, nafsunya bangkit tanpa pernah kuketahui. Sepertinya ia harus berhenti mengambil obat kuat yang kerap kali diberikan oleh Nishio-san yang senang sekali melihatku di'siksa' oleh suamiku sendiri. Dia pikir ini adalah keadaan yang pantas ditertawakan apa?

"Kyah!"

Putih. Aku mencapai batasku. Datang lebih dahulu bahkan beberapa menit darinya. Ia masih kuat menggerakkan pinggul, membuatku mengeratkan pelukan pada bahu kokohnya, dan cengkraman kasar pada surai-surai kuning gagahnya. Sosok tampanya tersenyum kemudian memagut bibirku mesra.

Aku benar-benar bahagia.

"Kaneki...!"

Akhirnya ia sampai juga, membuatku terkekeh lega. Sedikit terengah-engah ia mengecup kening, menghantarkan perasaan cinta itu hingga ke dalam dada. Hatiku merasa tenang dan dipenuhi kehangatan luar biasa.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Aku tak peduli suatu saat nanti bahkan jika aku harus rela menjadi santapan terakhirmu, aku akan tetap disisimu hingga akhir. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Nyonya Nagachaki."

Sebulir air mata turun. Ia tetaplah pria konyol.

Yang lebih konyol lagi karena aku cintai dengan setulus hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

'_Selalu...'_

* * *

Tuhan takkan memberikan apa yang hamba-Nya inginkan, melainkan apa yang memang mereka butuhkan.

**Dan yang dibutuhkan takkan pernah selalu sama dengan yang diharapkan, selalu lebih baik dari ekspetasi belaka.**

Lantas apa rencana Tuhan memisahkan kami berdua dijalan yang berbeda?

**Ujian itu membuatmu kuat, dan membuktikan apakah kesetiaan masih ada meski sakit yang meradang dan lika-liku menghadang. **

**.**

**.**

—_**Tuhan takkan pernah memberikan ujian... yang melebihi batas kemampuan hamba-Nya**__._

* * *

**[END]**


End file.
